1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing systems useful for storing disk containers. It appears especially well suited for use in storing computer diskettes and compact disk containers.
2. Background of the Art
In recent years data storage media has been reduced in size. For example, "LP" albums have been replaced with CD's and large spools of computer tape have been replaced with compact diskettes.
Discs and diskettes (collectively "disks") are often housed in rectangular containers, and these in turn are stored in specialized drawers, shelves, or mounting sleeves. Unfortunately, conventional storage systems often expose the containers to the elements. More importantly, they do not provide the opportunity to store the housings in standard upright file cabinets. As a result, conventional diskette systems are often stored on desk tops, unnecessarily occupying valuable work space.
Moreover, there is often a desire to store with a disk documentation, album notes, and/or other information associated with the disk. However, conventional storage systems often do not provide the opportunity to closely associate the documentation with the diskette during storage. Apart from the loss of convenience, this can lead to misplaced documentation.
Also, prior disk container storage systems are usually not designed to permit transportation of multiple diskettes together in sub-groupings (apart from the main storage container). Further, some prior systems do not provide a means of readily associating an identifier (e.g. a label) with a diskette.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved system for housing disk containers.